


Loving You, But You Don't

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Series: Bromance Is Tough, Man [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Just cuz I can, Lydia has a party, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spin the Bottle, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is hurt, and need a big bear hug from makoto, give me tha holy water, hehe, hey i can make my own tag, imma use it in every work from now on, in a wardrobe, just for lolz, my precious cinnamonbun, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: Stiles is in love with Scott, his "brother". But his past catches up to him._________________________________________________________





	Loving You, But You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Basically hurt for my fav Stiles. Void!Stiles, only a little tho. So no beta read, but i hope you enjoy anyway. Would be happy with a beta reader. Anyway. Leave some kudos and comments. Love y'all!

So yeah, maybe it was something more than just a bromance, at least for Stiles. Scott had always been there for him, always laughed at his, totally not bad at all, jokes, helped him with asking Lydia out, lending his shoulder when Lydia had broke up with him, hell he even was Stiles first kiss. And when all that stuff with werewolves and shit happened, well let’s just say they had never been closer before. 

Sometimes they would smoke pot and just enjoy the high from it. It was a tradition that the two of them would first watch some crappy movie, eat pizza or whatever takeout they could find, and then call up some guy that sold all weird stuff. It was totally safe though! 

Probably. 

Anyway, Stiles had found out he had a thing for watching Scott smoke. And the same way around. It was something with they way Scott’s throat moved when he inhaled and when his his eyes got clouded by it all. It was kind of a turn on, and the first time he saw it, he got embarrassingly hard. But Scott did the same and it was very obvious that Scott got turned on by watching Stiles smoke. 

It was probably creepy to watch them smoke if you didn't know them, but hey, they didn't care. 

 

Their first kiss was a mess. They were already in tenth grade and decided to go to a party that Lydia had arranged. They were drunk and Lydia made them play spin the bottle with some people from school. Scott spun the bottle and it had to land on Stiles. Of fucking course.

Stiles blushed furiously but had laughing agreed on doing it. They are best friends after all. A little problem was that they were gonna do it in a wardrobe. Yeah, it was pretty messy, now that Stiles thinks about it. 

“Hey man, i'm sorry you have to do this, if you don't want to then you can go” Scott said when they vere placed in the wardrobe, Stiles’ back against the wall. The wardrobe was like a nightmare for claustrophobics, and they barely fit inside. Scott had his hands on each side of Stiles’ head, and Stiles’ hands were pressed to Scott's chest. 

“Don't worry about it. I'm cool man, besides i could use some practise for kissing y’know if you want to, i mean you don't have to, but i'm just saying i want to and ohmygod what am i saying? You know what, i'm just gonna shut up now and-” Scott had shut him up by pressing his lips to Stiles’. He let out an embarrassing sound and felt Scott press him harder to the wall. 

After a while they parted, both panting and staring at eachother. 

“...Wow… That was…” Scott started. “I just wanted to shut you up but i… actually enjoyed it” Somewhere back in Stiles’ mind someone told him this is fucking awesome keep doing that i fucking love it, but he knew he wasn't supposed to do that. Still, it was tempting.

“I liked it too. Would you mind if we… tried it again?” he asked uncertain with what Scott wanted. Scott looked down at his lips and nodded, his eyes wandering up to Stiles’ eyes again. They looked at eachother for a few seconds and then both started giggling.

“I'm gonna kiss you again. Is that okay with you?” Scott said with a smile dancing on his lips. Stiles nodded quickly. “Tell me if you want to stop” Scott mumbled in Stiles’ ear. To that Stiles whispered “Never”, and then they were kissing again. 

If this is what it feels like to kiss someone, I would do it all day Stiles thought, never wanting to stop kissing Scott, cuz this was awesome. Right when things were starting to get heated, Lydia opened the door, only to see Scott pressing Stiles up against the wall, while making out with him. 

 

Yeah, it was VERY messy, but they had agreed on practicing kissing with each other. They were totally pros by now. 

The only problem was that Stiles was in love with Scott. And being the oblivious puppy he is, Scott knew nothing about it. He knew Scott could probably smell it, so he buried his feelings deep down. Everybody in the pack knew it, except for Scott, and it was gonna stay that way. 

Stiles loved reading all about the supernatural, and that was what he was doing right now. He looked through the book he had in front of him, just looking at the pictures. One page was different though and it caught his attention. It was a drawing with two werewolves humping eachother. He read the title and blushed. The mating cycle and knotting. 

“Holy shit… Derek didn't say anything about this” Stiles felt the urge to go to Scott’s house and do all the things in the book. 

Stop messing around Stiles, it's not gonna happen. Scott would never choose you, you useless human. He thinks nothing of you more than a friend, He will never love you.

He kept telling himself to stop thinking about Scott that way, but it was already too late. His phone started ringing. Stiles pushed away the tears forming in his eyes and answered the phone. 

“Hey Stiles, i need your help with homework, think you could do that? Man, i’m so screwed it's supposed to be in tomorrow, and i haven't even started!” Scott said trough the phone. Stiles sighed and laughed.

“Sure dude, i'll fix something to eat.” Stiles heartbeat jumped a little. “Thanks dude, i'll be by soon” Scott said and they hung up. 

¨You're not worth him, don’t even think about it. Useless, stupid human.¨ Stiles sighed and took up his phone again to call the pizza place to order. 

“You're gonna be just fine, Stiles. He’s not gonna notice.” He stood in his room, just staring at the wall for several minutes. Stop trying. He shaked his head, forcing out the thoughts. Nobody will ever love you the way you love Scott. He took his head in his hands pulling his hair and started crying. 

¨No one wants you, you’re just a useless, stupid, weird freak. Stop trying. It’s never gonna happen. Scott loves someone else, not you. Never you.¨

“Shut up! SHUT UP!” Stiles screamed from the top of his lungs. He kept screaming until he felt a body cling to him, embracing him. “Stiles! Stiles, you need to look at me! Look at me Stiles. Please” He could hear Scott’s voice plead to him. He looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes. The boy stopped and stared at Scott. 

“Stiles… What happened?” 

“I… I don’t… Scott please don’t ever leave me” Stiles starts sobbing. “I can’t live without you, Scott. I love you” The werewolf looks surprised at Stiles and goes to hug him. “I won’t leave you Stiles. I never will. I love you too. You’re my brother and family” He says softly. Stiles stiffens at his words. 

¨He will never love you the way you love him, when will you understand? You will only get hurt in the process.¨

Empty.

“Yeah… Family…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry i didn't come up with some sappy love story instead, but whatever. I won't post that much, but give me some ideas and that stuff. I'm actually Swedish so my english isn't that good. Whatever. Love y'all^-^


End file.
